


I’ll Always look after you

by katesibuna, victorselixir



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorselixir/pseuds/victorselixir
Summary: After a falling out with his father, Eddie digresses back into his party ways, he meets a girl who won’t take no for an answer. And then goes home to Patricia.
Relationships: Patricia Williamson/Eddie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I’ll Always look after you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first chapter of a collab Ella and I are doing! *warning sexual assault*

“Yo, Eddie- my guy! What are you doing here?” Zeke from Mutt House, yelled. 

“Just needed to party…” technically this was true. But there was so much more to it than that. Everything had gotten so messed up and all Eddie wanted to do was party like he did back in America. Eddie had just found out how fucking unwanted he truly is. His Dad didn’t just leave due to him being the Osirian, he also didn’t want to be there and that knowledge broke him. It stung like a bitch. He needed to drink, he needed to forget. How could he have been so stupid? He actually thought his Dad wanted to have a relationship with him. Clearly, he was wrong. He left because he didn’t want him, he didn’t want him then and he didn’t want him now.

“Well man, you’ve come to the right place. Where’s the rest of your gang tonight? You’re never without them.” 

Eddie stared at the ground. There was a very good reason he was apart from his friends tonight. He didn’t want them to see the Eddie that he was about to become. They would never see him the same way again, but he needed to drink. He needed to be the old Eddie. Just for tonight.

“They, uh, didn’t to come tonight. Busy and stressed from school you know?” Lies, lies, lies. He really was still the old Eddie.

“Williamson and Lewis, stressed from school? Never thought I’d see the day!”

“Ha, they’re more serious about it than you’d think…”

A few more hours had passed, and countless drinks had been consumed by Eddie. He had started to feel free, on top of the World. Just like the old him. Eddie Miller- party guy. It felt good, he was back where he belonged. 

There were a group of girls who were laughing and looking at him. One especially so, Victoria or Tori as Eddie liked to call her, he had a nickname for everyone. Victoria approached him, having pulled her top down a bit more to reveal her cleavage a bit more. God, Eddie was so drunk right now, he could barely stand up straight. But by now, Eddie was a pro at hiding that. 

Victoria stood beside him, shoulders touching. Making sure to show off her cleavage.   
“Hey, Eddie Bear. You’re here all alone, I thought I’d give you some company.” She traced her fingers across his arm in an attempt to be seductive. 

“I’m still with Patricia, Tori.” He said moving his arm away. But she brought his arm back. And kept running her fingers along unit. 

“Patricia isn’t here…” she whispered directly into his ear. Eddie had thought of getting with a girl tonight. He had been so in the zone of the old Eddie. That was his usual routine back home, drink and hook up with whatever girl approached him. He had forgotten for half a second that he had already had someone in his life. Someone who meant the World to him, someone he never wanted to lose. He had only thought of it for half a second- he didn’t want to digress into the old him. He loves Patricia more than life itself. He had a momentary lapse in judgement of what he wanted. He knew this wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Well, she may not be but she doesn’t need to be for me to know that she’s the only one I want to kiss.” Eddie said trying to take a step away from her. 

“You see, Eddie, you don’t have to lie. Your Anubis friends aren’t here. It’s just you and I- plus you gave me a nickname, you want me.” She said pulling him back towards him. She runs her hand all over his body, slowly and methodically- as if she’s trying to feel every inch of his body. Her hand roamed up his leg- Eddie squirmed. She ran her hand all the way up to the very inside edge of his thigh. He grabbed her hand and snatched it away. No. She took her fingers and rubbed them along his lips, this was getting strange. Next, her hands found her neck. Every touch left a burn, a burn of self loathing and guilt that got worse as her fingers tousled his hair. Patricia always tousled his hair, he wanted Patricia- he needed Patricia. 

Eddie broke free of Victoria’s touch and made a beeline for the drinks table. He poured himself a strong vodka and coke, he swallowed it in one gulp. Then poured another and another and another… He was officially gone. He turned around and there Victoria was- again. God this girl wouldn’t quit. She placed her hand on his shoulder, steadying herself. She pulled his shoulders towards her and kept leaning closer and closer in.. 

“Wait, no-“ Eddie muttered. But she wasn’t listening she jumped on his lips at lightening speed. It all happened so quickly it took him a few seconds to process what was happening. But when he did he jolted away from her. No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening- he cheated on her. He kissed someone else. She would never ever forgive him. 

“What the fuck? I have a girlfriend! Get the fuck away from me.” He was now screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Zeke noticed this and headed towards him, “Come on, Eddie. It’s time to go home.” He put his arm in Eddie’s and directed him towards the door. He lead him to Anubis House, the entire time Eddie was muttering about Patricia and how she was going to hate him. 

Once the two had arrived outside Anubis House, Zeke lifted out his phone and dialled Patricia’s number. She picked up instantly. 

“Zeke? What’s wrong?” She whispered. 

“Patricia can you come outside, please?” 

Without another word, she hung up the phone and ran outside the doors of Anubis House. She could smell the alcohol off of Eddie. Great. 

She walked towards Eddie, who was being held up by Zeke, Eddie was completely wasted. She grabbed Eddie’s arm, and thanked Zeke for binging him home. 

“Get off me! I don’t want you!” Eddie yelled, his eyes closed and still thinking Victoria was man handling him. 

Patricia jumped back, she didn’t understand what the fuck was going on, “Eddie, shush it’s ok. It’s me, it’s just me.” She whispered lightly, tightening her grasp on Eddie’s arm. 

This calmed him for a few more minutes as she lead him towards his and Fabian’s shared bedroom. Thank God Fabian was at his Dad’s tonight, Patricia knew Eddie would not appreciate the lecture he would receive. 

Once inside their room Eddie started to scream again, “I told you to get off me! I won’t do anything with you, I won’t!” 

Patricia knew something definitely was up, he never ever told her to get off him. Ever. 

“Eddie, stop it will you? I’m trying to fucking help you!” She huffed. 

“Y-Yacker?” He whispered. 

“Who else would it be? Wait here, I’ll get you some water ok?” She disappeared into the kitchen and fetched a glass, while she left the water running to make it go cold. She filled the glass and took it back to Eddie, “Drink all of it, now.” She said, shoving the glass in his hand. 

“I don’t want it.” Eddie muttered.

“I don’t care, Eddie you need it. Drink. Then you can tell me exactly what is going on.”

“No. No, you can’t know. You can’t.” He started to shake his head and move away from her. 

Patricia’s heart sank. She hated seeing him like this, he was so vulnerable, so childlike. She scrambled down onto her knees in front of the bed and took his hands, he squirmed under the touch, so she let go. 

“Eddie, please tell me what happened. You’re scaring me. I’m so worried.” She whispered sofly. 

He shook his head, “No.” 

“Please, Slimeball. For me?” 

He started to panic, he knew Patricia very well. She was the most stubborn person he knew. There was absolutely no way she would ever let this go. He had to tell her, “I kissed Victoria! She kept running her hand all over me, all the way to the top of my thigh…”

“You what? You fucking kissed her? You fucking cheated on me? Eddie how could you? What happened to ‘always was, always will be’? I’m so done with you!” Tears were threatening to spill from Patricia’s eyes but she was holding it back. No. He would not get to see her cry and not even remember it. 

“She kept putting her hands all over me. She kept going and going and going. All over me, she kept touching me Patricia.” 

Patricia winced at those comments. Why was he trying to hurt her more? The tears started to come as she could not get the mental image of Eddie and that slut out of her mind. Touching, kissing, having fun. She looked at Eddie’s face and saw how terrified he looked. At first she thought he feared her reaction, but then it hit her. He didn’t want her touching his arm. Victoria touched his arm, he looked terrified.

She knew Eddie better than she knew herself and Patricia’s gut was telling her that Eddie didn’t want to be touched. She knew that something was wrong, she knew he had been a player before- but she also knew he had changed and that he loved her. From the look on his face and the fear in his eyes she knew something wasn’t right. But, she still needed to check.   
Patricia disappeared into the hallway and dialled Zeke’s number. “Zeke? What happened between Eddie and Victoria?” She said, very quietly and quickly. 

“Uh, Patricia, she wouldn’t leave him alone. We heard him yell that he didn’t want her and that he had a girlfriend. But, she didn’t take the hint.” 

She knew it. That bitch assaulted her boyfriend. How fucking dare she? Her blood was boiling. Patricia Williamson had never felt such anger in all of her life.

“Oh, thank you Zeke.” With that she hung up the phone and raced back into Eddie’s bedroom. She found him on his bed, exactly where she left him. 

She knelt down in front of him again and stared at him, “Eddie, can you tell me where her hands went?” 

Eddie closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “All over my arms, my back. She tousled my hair like you do, I didn’t like it when she did it- only you. She ran her hands up my thighs and squeezed at the very top. I feel so disgusting, I’m filthy. I’m dirty, everywhere she touched is dirty and she touched everywhere. I didn’t want it to happen, but it did. I cheated on you…”

Patricia’s eyes were one again filling with tears, the sight of the person she loved so much broke like this killed her. He didn’t do anything wrong. She threw herself forward engulfing him in a hug, he was crying and held him close to her. 

“Shush, it’s ok, everything’s ok. I’m so sorry for yelling- you didn’t do anything wrong Eddie.”

“I-I’m dirty. I cheated on you, Yacker.” He let all of his tears fall, he loved her so much but now he was disgusting, a filthy cheater. Plagued by Victoria’s touch all over his body. He never would be clean again. And she wouldn’t love him anymore. His breathing grew shallow in the midst of all his tears. 

Patricia kissed his head and whispered, “You didn’t cheat, you’re not dirty. It’s all ok, you’re safe here- I’ve got you.”

Patricia sat with him for a while and he started to get sleepy. She went to his drawer and lifted out his pyjamas, “Eddie, I need you to sit up for me.” He reluctantly did so. She removed his shirt and pulled the pyjama top over his head and put his arms through the hole. Next, she removed his trousers and went to put the pyjama trousers on him, but she noticed something.

There was a hand mark at the very top of Eddie’s right thigh, that fucking bitch must have grabbed him with a lot of force. Tears poured from Patricia’s eyes, how dare she do this to her Weasel? 

“Yacker, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cheat on you.” Eddie said at the sight of her tears. 

“Eddie stop! You didn’t fucking cheat on me! Look at your leg, look at the mark, she was groping your so high up without consent! You didn’t cheat, you were assaulted!” She screamed this, she was angry. Not at Eddie but at Victoria and the situation.

She noticed Eddie shrink back away from her. She pushed the pyjama bottoms onto Eddie’s legs allowing him to pull them up. “I’m sorry for shouting, but you didn’t cheat ok? Did you want her to touch your or kiss you? Did she ask you if it was ok to?”  
“I, uh, didn’t want her to. I just wanted you to come and find me. I told her I only wanted you, but she kept going. She touched my whole body, Patricia and I didn’t want her to.” 

Patricia began to cry again, her poor slimeball didn’t deserve this, “See, that’s not cheating. It’s assault ok?” 

Eddie’s eyes began to fill with tears again, he nodded his head and soon enough he was sobbing. Patricia rose to sit on the bed beside him, wrapping her arm around him. He moved his head onto her lap and sobbed. He knew no matter what happened he always had his Yacker.


End file.
